worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
T.I.E. Fighter
Background (wookieepedia) The T.I.E. starfighter was the first fighter to utilize the famous "ball-shaped cockpit flanked by vertical wings" design, and seemed very similar in terms of shape to its descendants. The T.I.E. could be traced back to a courier design produced by Raith Sienar's Sienar Design Systems before 32 BBY, the ship which became Darth Maul's Scimitar—although Scimitar was a large, sophisticated runner rather than a compact, mass-produced starfighter. The next stage was the Advanced Project ship, a starfighter prototype design, the latest and smallest of which Sienar was building in 29 BBY. It would be another seven years, however, before Sienar revealed the final component of the T.I.E. design, the SIE-TIE twin ion engine, a powerful and highly-innovative propulsion unit which was officially endorsed by Republic Sienar Systems shortly before the First Battle of Geonosis and the outbreak of the Clone Wars. This paved the way for the final starfighter design, and it meant that Republic Sienar Systems was well-prepared when the Republic called for a new, standard mass-production starfighter during the Clone Wars. The T.I.E. production went underway as part of a drive by the Republic Navy to standardize their starfighter capability and create fighters that could deploy in the limited space available aboard existing warships like the Dreadnaught-class and Carrack-class cruisers. Although the new engine design was incompatible with established hyperdrive, life-support and shield systems, the T.I.E. was incredibly cheap, very fast, and could stack tightly in converted cargo holds or external launch-racks aboard the Navy's existing line-combat ships. By the first weeks of the New Order, T.I.E. fighters, already known to front-line personnel as "TIE fighters", were deployed aboard ships, such as the Victory-class Star Destroyer Strikefast. By this time, the original T.I.E. had evolved into the TIE starfighter, which would later be supplanted by the TIE/LN starfighter, the dominant starfighter model of the Galactic Empire. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance, Imperial Remnant, Galactic Alliance, Confederation, Independent Organizations Ship Type: T.I.E. Fighter Class: Starfighter Manufacturer: Sienar Fleet Systems Crew: 1 Cargo: 45kg MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull (1) - 250 cockpit - 120 Sensor/Communications Array - 40 Solar Panels - 100 ea Engines - 80 ea Blaster Cannons - 40 ea AR - 10 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 10 light years SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 16 Speed - Atmosphere 1000kph Maximum Range: can operate for upto 1 full day under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 3.57m Height: 6.0m Width: 6.4m Weight: 6.9 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Blaster Cannons (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 3.4km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 1.7km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 per dual blast, half that if one cannon damaged (2d4x10+10) RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 1 light year. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 full day if not replenished. PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 15 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 25 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 40 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 1000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 12 +1 autododge at level 3 and 9 +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookieepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)